Such a bogie is known from document WO-00/64721, which describes a tram comprising a body and at least one powered bogie of this type. The side members of the bogie chassis are placed immediately inside the wheels, the motors driving the wheels being placed outside the bogie relative to the wheels.
Such a bogie has the advantage of allowing a low central corridor to be arranged in the chassis of the body, allowing access without a step to the entire tram. The low central corridor passes between the side members of the bogie chassis.
This bogie cannot easily be mounted by pivot connection means beneath the body. In fact, it would in that case be necessary to reduce the width of the central corridor so as to form spaces between the low central corridor and the side members, to allow clearance of the bogie relative to the body. The corridor would then become so narrow that it would not be possible for passengers to pass easily.